


Pinning Butterflies

by Last_Hope_For_Humanity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Biphobia, Chaptered, Coming Out, Crying, Depression, First Kiss, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pain, Sexist Language, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Hope_For_Humanity/pseuds/Last_Hope_For_Humanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan promised himself he was over it, but he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinning Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prologue and I'm not even sure where I want this story to go, but here it is.

Dan sighed, looking at his now empty cup, and due to habit, started fidgeting with it between his fingers. He stared at it in amusement for a few seconds before losing interest and resting the cup gently on the hardwood coffee table, looking up. 

It was a few weeks after summer had started and him, PJ, and Chris had just finished Year 11. Currently, he was at a party, a thing he wouldn’t normally go to. However,considering his friend Pj was sick (the usual babysitter), he was forced to come along and make sure Chris didn’t do anything immensely stupid; like, get piss ass drunk (which he did a lot). 

So, here Dan was, at a party, drinking from a red solo cup (that was now empty), and watching Chris (who you could tell was tipsy) dancing, horribly he might add, while trying his best to flirt with the petite blonde next to him.

Dan watched him for a moment, staring as the girl laughed at Chris, and walked away. Ultimately, Chris shrugged and danced his way over to another girl, a brunette who was wearing shorts that seemed more like underwear in Dan’s opinion, and started hitting on her instead, resulting in Dan shaking his head and looking over to the rest of the party. There weren’t very many people here. Maybe 30? They were all huddled in what Dan assumes is the host's living room, dancing (in quite a proactive manner) to shitty music, playing from a shitty speaker. 

There were also a few people, like himself, sitting on the sidelines. Though, half of them were making out with each other, while the other half were engaging in some sort of conversation. Well, besides Dan, who was all alone, observing the scene rather than taking part in anything.

Maybe I should have a few drinks and loosen up a bit. Sure, Chris is a little drunk, but it doesn't seem like he is going to overdo anything, Dan thinks. He's never been drunk before. Honestly, he wasn't even going to have one drink, but did because Chris insisted. Dan bit his lip and decided, fuck it, and made his way over to the kitchen.

What Dan didn't notice however was another boy entering the living room at the same time Dan was entering the kitchen. They crashed into each other, resulting in the drink in the other boy's hand to land all over him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Here, I can help," Dan says, a bit panicked, looking at the spill, and up to the boy’s face, to which, Dan's eyes widen. He was hot. Like really hot and Dan lost his breath. He needed to get out of here. Not again. Not now. 

"Uh, nah. I'll be okay. I'll just, you know take it off, let it dry. It's only water, you know that right?" The boy says and Dan nods. He's so stupid. How could he not notice it was just water.

"I'm sorry. Just out of it I gu- wait why are you taking your shirt off?" Dan asks, practically squeaking in the process. His heart started beating uncontrollably in his chest and he could barely think. Why was he still looking? Or even a better question, why was he still here?

"Uh, I need to dry my shirt off? And you know, I'm a guy, it's not like I'm exposing my boobs," the boy says and Dan nods, gulping. He really needs to get his act together. It wasn't some hot chick. It was just a guy. A really hot guy who Dan can't seem to control himself around.

"Yeah, uh, sorry," Dan says nervously as his cheeks redden, to which the other guy smirks.

"You want me," the other boy states as if it's fact and Dan’s eyes widen. No, there was no way this was happening. He tried so hard to get rid of his feelings for boys. To come off as straight and pretend he wasn't bi. Girls. He likes girls. He doesn't need this. Some guy flustering him and outing him. He doesn't and he won't have it. 

"What are you talking about?" Dan asks, pretending to be oblivious, while inside he was panicking.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," the boy chuckles, taking a step closer to him, and putting Dan's chin in-between his thumb and index finger. 

Then Dan's feeling hot, really hot, and he's sweating. His head is pounding and his heart is stammering in his chest. He can't breathe. He can't think and he wants to run. Move. Anything. But he can't. He's glued in place and the boy knows. He fucking knows what he's doing to Dan and fuck does Dan hate him for it.

"See, you get all hot and nervous," the boy says, releasing Dan's chin and standing up straight.

And oh god, the boy has the biggest smirk he's ever seen and all of a sudden, he's angry. Sure he has a few butterflies in his stomach and he still has a headache, but that doesn't change anything when Dan snaps.

"No I fucking don't. I'm drunk," Dan starts and yeah, that was a lie. He had one cup of beer. "My head fucking hurts and I'm out of it. So fucking what I dazed off a bit once you clumsily spilled water on yourself. Oh and newsflash, I'm a fucking boy, okay? Not a girl or some faggot, like you," Dan yells at him and the room goes silent. Why the fuck did he do that?

"Dude, what the hell? I don't know where the fuck you came from, but don't yell at my house guests and more importantly don't use that word, you asshole," some guy, who must be the host, says. "Oh, and newsflash, this faggot just so happens to be a human being who will call 999 if you don't fucking leave right now."

Dan eyes widen and fuck he messed up. The entire party was looking at him now, besides Chris, who stared at the ground, obviously pretending not to know him.

And Dan wants so bad to apologize and tell him he didn't mean it that way, but he doesn't. 

He just takes the walk of shame outside the house and on his way home.

Once he gets outside, he can't stop crying; and shit. He could have handled that so much better.

He didn't though and only because he didn't want to shatter his fragile hetero-masculinity. He was scared. Really scared; and what happened tonight just added to it.

He thought he was over it to be honest. Liking boys. He hasn't had a crush on a boy in years and he barely watched gay porn, if at all anymore; but then, after all those years of suppressing and pretending, this boy came in and made all those feelings come right back up again, all at once. 

And he doesn't even know him. He never even caught his name. 

So then, why did he feel this way?


End file.
